Velder High, The Other Children
by Nightail
Summary: High school student Night Hanurana, has a power that allows him to talk to spirits. One day, he gets an invitation to a mysterious club. That only allows certain individual's in. When entering the club room, he meets different students with supernatural powers. He then finds out, that the club is to recruit young Exorcist. To fight evil demons of the world. OC Signup
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my third oc series. Its mainly focuses on the supernatural and spirits.. P.S. Character from The World of Elrios, are added first. Also I like to mention, that this stories is about people known as exorcist however they still have the same look as their current class. However, they have allies known as Phantoms. Here are the phantoms. Another thing, this is also another OC sign up. However, its sort of different to the ones I do.**

**Infuser: Born as a half demon or become one, they're able to fused with their Phantom partner. Allowing them to use their power and have parts of their Swords, Spears, Claws, Knuckles, and Scythe. Dealing with devastating blows, as well as using demon magic to rebel against the demons. However, their range mastery is terrible, making them horrible user using bows, or guns.**

**Summoner: Gifted at a young age, they're able to summon their Phantom and take shape of a creature. Using a Scythe's, Grimlor, Staves, and Magic Pendant, make them versatile magic killing machine, and excel exorcist of the magic world. Poor on Close-combat, they are preferred to stay afar and fight.**

**Meister: Mastering the use and knowledge of all weapons. Their Phantom can take shapes of different weapons. Able to use different weapons at will, they can use different weapons fit for the right fight, making them the balance-type exorcist. **

**Liberator: Focusing to fight Demons with tactical strategies. Watch out for these Exorcist, their Phantoms are use as targeting system. Using, bows, guns, chains, and cannon they take down their enemies from afar. Using tactical weapons such as throwing knives, grenades, and support drones(Example Moby and Remy) to impale, and blown down their enemies. However, due to their lack of magic and vulnerability to it. They make horrible exorcist to fight against magic demon.**

**You need to put in your character's info**

**Name:**

**Race: (If demon, explain what type of demon he/she is)**

**Age:**

**Exorcist Type:**

**OC Class:**

**Appearance:(Only put this if your OC new to me)**

**Weapon Forte(Speciality):**

**Birthright Story:(Story on how they became Exorcist)**

**Enjoy XD**

**P.S: Elsword(Meister), Aisha(Summoner), Chung(Liberator), Ara(Infuser). Are the Exorcist trainer. Raven(Asura Hunter and Weapon Master) and Eve(Gaea Mages and Tactician Lord) are the advancement trainer. Guess which of these advancements belong to which class. Advance classes info are to be announced.**

**Chapter 1: The Club**

**Night's POV**

My name is Night Hanurana. I'm 14 years old and is a freshman in Velder high. I have this strange power that allows me to talk to spirits. You wouldn't believe me anyway, besides I've been treated an outcast by now. I was sitting in the corner, next to the window. Everyone, was afraid of me, because of them thinking I can read their mind. Just to be clear, the spirit's can read their mind and they just tell me. However one day, everything changed. It all started at the end of the day.

I was packing my bag, when Ms. Ara, my history teacher walked up to me.

"Hm, something I can you help you with. Ara-sensi?" I responded.

"Yes Night, do you have your club application?" She asked me.

"No, Ara-sensi. I'm not planning to join a club." I replied.

"Night, every student is required to join at least one club." She then handed me a list of clubs, I could join.

"Please hand me, the club application of what you wish to join at the end of the week." She smiled and left. A spirit of a dead student appeared.

"I recommend you join the photography club, I used to love that when I was living." The spirit replied.

"No thanks, I'm going to see which club is less inactive and join it." I then grabbed my bag and left the classroom, reading the list of clubs. I then noticed a club, that its name was glowing.

"Huh, thats weird?" I then read the name of the club. The Other Side Club. Wonder what kind of club is that. I then followed the coordinates to the club room and soon found the entrance. It was behind the school, a small shack. I then opened the door, and saw another door. It was decorated, I then entered the door and stairs appeared.

"Stairs?" I then climbed it up and saw a hallway, filled with a bunch of rooms. Does this school, have a room like this? I then open one of the doors and saw two students in it, doing something. They seemed to be freshman as me. Suddenly, the floor started glowing and a creature came out of it. It was a salamander. It was breathing fire. One of them, then noticed the door opened.

"Dude did you left the door opened?" One of them replied. I then closed the door, hoping they didn't notice me. I then hurried on to find the club presidents room, and we're my eyes deceiving me? I saw them summoned a salamander that breathe fire. I then shook the thought of my head and continued on.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Alright. I now need OC entry. Also, I hope the OC from TWOE. Choose what type of Exorcist they want to be. Also leave a suggestion. XD**


	2. Announcement 3-7-13 UPDATED

**Hi, I forgot to mention. People were asking me this and yes. You must have a name for your phantom. If you sign your oc up for the The Other Children. Please send me the name of your phantom. And I finish the Asura Hunter and Tactician Lord. Here is the bio.{Update: Just finish the Gaea Mages and Weapon Master Bio}**

* * *

**Asura Hunter: After many experience with their phantom. The Exorcist and Phantom have become one, to become a force not to be wrecked with. As well as advancing their power, they gain a curse marking. Not only as their power exceeded, they are able to make a contract with the rebelled demon of the elements creating demon weapons, Increasing their magic and attack. Don't mess with these warriors of rebellion. Wield the power of the demon, the Asura Hunter.**

**Class Origin:**

**Infuser**

**Asura Hunter, can make contracts with 5 different types of demon.**

**Kasai Ya Ten: The Rebelled Dragon Demon of Fire and Heaven(Light in simple term). Demon specialized in AoE(Area of Effect) Skills and massive fire damage to burn their foes to a crisped.**

**Kaminari No Kori: The Rebelled Snake Demon of Thunder and Ice. Demon Specialized in Paralyze skills and Sub Zero Techniques to freeze their enemies to hell.**

**Kaze To Yami: The Rebelled Rat Demon of Wind and Darkness. Use the power of speed and deadly strikes to grind your foes with fast-paced deadly strikes.**

**Shizen To Mizu: The Rebelled Goat Demon of Nature and Water. Uses healing powers and manipulates the surroundings around them to cause them damage around them.**

**Eien no Maho: The Rebelled Rabbit Demon of Eternal Magic. Uses mana bombarding and variety of neutral magic attacks to deal volley of damage to enemies.**

**Main Weapon Forte: (Weapon type) and what type of demon contract the person made with. Also the name of the demon weapon.**

**Sub Weapon Forte: Phantom: Can take physical from, after the Exorcist became and Asura Hunter. Can aid in battle, by attacking, supporting, or trapping the enemy.**

**Has a Curse Marking(Tell me, what kind of symbol or shape the Marking is and where on your OC is it)**

**When fusing with their Phantom. They have a demon gauntlet equipped to them. Enabling them to summon their demon weapon.**

* * *

**Tactician Lord Bio: Desperate for more power. These Exorcist suddenly gain knowledge from their phantom. About the technology of Nasod, an ancient civilization of people that had an advance in technology about 100x more time than us. Mastering one piece of knowledge from these pieces of Arsenal. They know have gather weapons that are extinct from the present. Brought back in time, to blast and take down the demons with ancient powers of the past. Strategies your attacks and make them count as a Tactician Lord.**

**Class Origin:**

**Liberator**

**Tactician Lord may choose 1 out of the 5 Knowledges of Ancient Nasod gears.**

**Meckonaia: Meckonaia is the knowledge of Nasod Mechanics origins and their creation. Learning the information you began to create the Nasod Robot but better. Making giant Machine to slam and destroy their enemies, and gaining the sub weapon known as the Gear Master(A tool used to gather material around your surrounding to make a Mech.). These Tactician are able to create drones to support them in battle, Mech's to destroy their enemy, and robots to blow their enemies in explosive waves.**

**Shelling Snipers: Learning the knowledge of Special Rifle known as Grenade Rifle. They are able to shoot Grenades as fast as a bullet, exploding at contact. Also advancing, their mastery with explosive and creating bombs that can create lightning chain and Toxic gas. Using a sub weapon known as Grenade launcher(To launch, grenades easily and explode in a few seconds.). These demolition artist are skilled in the way of the explosive's.**

**Rune Slinger: Advancing their Knowledge on their sharp shooting dual pistol. They use weapons known as Dual Rune Catalyst. Special pistols and bows made of Rune metal ingot, using them imbues the bullets with magic runes dealing magic damage. As well as using these special pistol, they also use Kukri (Used to fight enemies at close-range.). Don't mess with these Ranger of Magic.**

**Arc Destroyer: When learning about the knowledge of Nasod Destruction. You came across information of a destructive Nasod known as Arc Lumini IV. Who wield powerful cannon known as Arching Wrath. These cannons are said to be powerful to take down a overlord. Researching on these powerful weapon and the equipment of Arc Lumini. The Exorcist has found out about the armor of Arc Plating. They are able to have wings of their on and the defensive power of the Destructive Nasod. Wield the wrath of the Arc Nasod.**

**Blastreiter: Learning about the Nasod body structure. You learn they stored their weapon inside their body, including rocket launcher in their arm and a cannon on their arm. Wanting to wield this power, the exorcist decided to gave up some of their body parts to use this technique. With their increase agility and acrobatics. These Exorcist are able to attack in aerial and speedy shots and aim. Beware of the hybrid warrior, the Blasreiter.**

* * *

**Gaea Mages Bio: During a certain point in their training, the Exorcist uncontrollably created a portal to the creature world known as Gaea. When traveling in Gaea, they found elders that granted the gift to train with one of them and mastered the art of controlling their techniques. These Exorcist now have immense magic spells and beast from another world to assist them. Beware, the power of a Gaea Mage. The sovereign of magic.**

**Class Origins: Summoner**

**Gaea Mage have 5 choices of Magic to learn**

**Elementalism: Learning the art of using all of the elements their is. These Mages are able to conjure elementals allies to assist them and allow them to cast powerful elemental attacks. Able to use the two sub weapons, either the Elemental gem(Can switch different to increase the potency of certain elements) or Elemental Manipulator(Is able to manipulate the mana surroundings and attack the enemies) These Mages are going to blast their foes away with different elements.**

**Mana Ranger: Decided to use range weapon as well. These Mages develop a special bow and gun that allow them to use mana as ammo. Advancing their magic attacks and using the two sub-range weapon Mana Pistol or Mana Crossbow. Their able to take down their enemies with piercing and deadly shots.**

**Arcane Weaver: After playing around, with magic. These mages develop a technique to create a Rift using special Magic threads. Deciding to experiment with it further, the mages are able to open rifts to elemental showers and teleport using the rifts using the sub weapon Magic threads(Used to manipulate Rifts and Fabrics in Space.) Creating multiple rifts to distort the enemies. The Mages made a name for themselves. Trap your enemies with the thread of space. The Arcane Weaver.**

**Celestial Guardian: Decided to advance their summoning techniques even further to a point where limit doesn't matter anymore. These Summoners are able to summon creature from the legendary and spirit realm, using Ragnarok, Arc Lumini IV, Leviathan, even the legendary phoenix. These mages are showing little effort to summon these beast of myth. Wield the power of the legends, the Celestial Guardian. **

**Twilight Tricksters: *Coming Soon***

* * *

**Weapon Master: Wanting to become even stronger. The Meister's decided to break and supress their limits even further. They then traveled to a special dojo, to hone their skill in one of their weapons. To become a even powerful weapon wielder. These Wielders are able to wield weapons that seem impossible for regular people, like Dual Wielding, Light Sabre, Titanic Great Sword, Eternal Staves(Staffs filled with a immense magic type.), Reaver(Dual arm length blade, hold as ninja blade.), Impact Gauntlet(Upgraded Version of the Knuckle, able to create Earthquakes if struck hard enough), and more. Wield the power of mythical weapons, become a Weapon Master!**

**Class Origins:Meister**

**Weapon Master can learn 1 out of the 5 weapons path.**

**Blader: Wanting to get better at the blades. The Meister start to focus on blade weapons, such as sword and spears. After a while, they start to develop a better hand coordination allowing them to dual wield and wield new types of blade. Such as Light Sabre, Titan Great Sword,and Reavers. Don't mess with these user of the blade. **

**Spell Millita: Mastering Magic and using it for a while, The Meister start to develop their own elemental energy. Needing a better weapon, to stabilize their magic energy. They can now wield a Eternal Stave or Magic Blade(Sword, that can emit a Magical Blade when inject with immense magic energy.). They become a even deadly force to be reckon with. Being the last line of defense in the magic society. They are known as the Spell Millita.**

**Beserker: Holding up immense anger and enjoys using close-quarter weapons. They take their anger on the demon they slay. Using Impact Gauntlet and Chain Blades(Dual Blades, that can extend into chain dragging enemies towards them and then striking them down). These Exorcist, will do anything to satisfy their rage. Unleash your wrath as the Beserker.**

**Veteran Ranger: Mastering using both blade and gun combat. They use weapon known as gun blade, to strike and shoot their enemies. Also using a sniping bow(Far Range Weapon, that has a razor-end edge blade, to attack the enemy if they get too close) or a Dual Barrage Pistol(Rapid-Shooting Guns. That are mainly used a volley damage at mid range). They are deadly veteran, with sharp eyes and quick reaction. Watch out for the deadly shot, gun for hire Exorcist. The Veteran Ranger.  
**

**Weapon Sage: *Coming Soon***

* * *

**I greatly apologize for not putting up the second chapter. A lot of things happened on Friday, and I didn't have enough time to write the chapter like I promise. To make it up i'll post two chapters tommorow on Saturday. I promise this time T_T **


	3. Chapter 2: The Exorcist

**Chapter 2: The Exorcist**

**Night's POV**

* * *

I continued to walk in the huge hallway, and saw three students that seemed to be in my class. One had hair going down to his shoulder length, with some white patches of hair sticking out. He'd also wear a black coat, but still was wearing the regular school uniform under had eyes that resemble flames. The second male had Spiky dark brown hair and was wearing a dark black hoodie, he seemed very silent. The last one was a girl who was wearing a black bunny hoodie that was sleeveless, she had blonde hair, green eyes. and had her socks up to her knee. She seemed very cheerful. I then realized that they were all freshman, that we're in the same class as me. Could they be part of this club? The three then noticed me.

"Hmm a new member?" The flame eyed boy noticed me first. I started to panicked. They then started to walk towards me, I started to back away.

"Huh something the matter?" The Silent looking men said, in a calm tone. I had to think of something fast, I then came up with an idea.

"Oh yeah, I'm a new member." I said, fast.

"Oh in that case..." The girl, then took out a gun and was pointing at me. The other two, started to follow.

"Welcome to the club!" The three responded. They then pulled their trigger. I dodged it and started to run, they then followed.

"What the hell, is wrong with you people!?" I shouted.

"Come back here and fight like a men." The girl said, as she kept throwing grenades at me.

"Summon your phantom!" The Boy responded.

"My what?!" I responded, with questions.

"Playing dumb, huh. Very well. Kirito, find his weak point!" The men responded, a spectral figure appeared and he absorbed it, his eyes then started to have a strange lock-on system. He then shot me and I tripped down. I fell in pain.

"Wow, you're weak." The girl replied. I then sat down, and looked at my leg, it was bruised up. I then tried to stood up and barely could.

"Well you should be lucky, that we didn't go all out." The girl responded. I then got pissed off and slapped her face. I then started yelling at them.

"What the hell, did you attack me! I honestly don't know what you people are talking about. You guys are freaking crazy!" I shouted as loud as I can.

The girl, then started to cry and ran away, and the two guys we're confused.

"Aren't you an Exorcist?" The men replied.

"An Exorcist?" I was bewildered. Then we're both surprised.

"Wait so you aren't one. Then how did you get past the forcefield?!" They shouted.

"What, are you talking about? I just found this place. Besides, its not like I wanted to join a club in the first place." I sarcastically replied.

The flame eyed boy, then looked at me closely.

"Wait a minute, aren't you in my class?" He asked me.

"You could say that." I said.

"Oh you must be Night Hanurana. The ghost boy." The boy replied.

"Eh? The ghost boy?" I asked him.

"You're the kid, that can talk to ghost and spirit. Thats cool!" He responded.

I then got angry and replied,

"Are you kidding me! This freaking power is making me a freak. I wish, I was born into a regular family, rather than a family of damn Exorcist." I then realized, what I said and shut my mouth.

"Wait so you are an Exorcist. By birth?" The boy replied. I turned around, to not look at him. I then responded,

"I was born in the Hanurana family. They have been Exorcist for many generations, and I'm the heir to the family. However, people rejected me for this power I have and finally, I couldn't take it. So I ran away from home and pretended I knew nothing about any of this supernatural crap. I only want to live a normal life." I said, in a dark tone.

"I'm leaving." I then walked away, but they stopped me and grabbed me.

"Not so fast, buddy. We haven't introduce you to everyone yet. I'm Blaze Namurata. This is Zoro Akuraka. The girl, that you made her cry. Is Yumi Otonara. She's a transfer student from England, and is actually a princess and the heir to the Oto Kingdom." Blaze responded, while Zoro carrying me.

"Well that seems surprising." I said in a sarcastic manner.

"Zoro will bring you to the club president. I'll go gather everyone to meet you." Blaze then left, while Zoro carry me to the club president room. He then entered carrying me on his back. Another voice replied.

"Oh a new member?" The voice responded. Zoro, then placed me down and I was faced with a blue-hair man. He seemed to be a upperclassmen. He had a somewhat mischievous face and seemed very nice. Another person, was to next to him. It was a girl with white gothic hair, holding a doll. She had eyes that seemed like it was transcending to a red color.

"Greetings you must be Hanurana." He responded.

I nodded my head. He then put out his hand to shake. I then shook his hand.

"I'm Nyte Obsidia. The club president. The girl next to me, is Mari Onette." He responded.

I then asked Nyte a question.

"Obsidia-Senpai. What is this club specifically about?" I asked him.

"The club is a hidden club. Unknown to regular people, and visible to special people like us. This is a club to recruit young exorcist, like you Hanurana-San." He responded.

The door opened and Blaze, bringed two more people in.

"I brought them." He responded. They then greet me.

"I'm Sybil Yaminata. She responded.

"Evia Kunoichi , pleasure to meet you." She responded.

"Now lets cut to the chase. Night Hanurana, become an Exorcist." Nyte responded. I immediately responded.

"I refused." I said, in a casual tone. The room then stayed silent, and after a while. Everyone shouted.

"EHHH?!" They all shouted.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Woot the second chapters done. Imma upload the third chapter later today. XD Also theirs a bunch of OC spots left. So you better hurry. Also I finish the Weapon Master and Gaea Mages bio. On the Announcement chapter. So checked that our if you're character is going to be a Meister or Summoner in this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: The attack! The Secret?

**Chapter 3: The attack! The Big Secret?**

* * *

**Night's POV**

"EHHHH!?" Everyone shouted.

"You heard me, I refuse to become an Exorcist." I said, in a casual tone.

"But, you can't say no. You're a Exorcist by birth!" Zoro responded.

"Exorcist by birth, my ass. Besides, I decided to stray the exorcist path a long time ago." I responded.

"I'm leaving, don't ask me to get involve in your conflict." I then left the club room and went to find the exit out of here. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred. I then heard an alarm.

"Attention! All Exorcist, A demon has entered the front of the school. This is not a drill. Again, the demon has entered the front of the school. Its ranking is A, be cautious." The alarm ended. I then started to run as if I was in a hurry.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

The group started to headed outside, armed and ready. As we headed out the club room and at the front of the school. We then saw a demon. It was huge.

"A draconian demon?!" I responded.

"Impossible, I thought those demons were extinct!" Blaze said, in surprise. I then ordered everyone, to surround the demon, and to attack from all sides. Blaze and Zoro, unloading their bullets on it, trying to find a weak point. Yumi, Mari, and Sybil, attacked it to tried to break its armored scaled. While me and Evia, attack its head. However, all of our attack we're futile. It then screeched loudly, causing us to cover our ears. It then swung its tail around, and it hit Zoro and me. We went crashing towards a wall, all bruised up. It then cast dark flames, that headed towards the rest of the gang. If it hit them, they would be dead by the toxic flame. As I slowly, watch them as the flames was headed towards them. A figure with a hood appeared. Taking and draining the dark flame. He then shot it back at him. His robe and attire. Those were the robe of the Shadow Exorcist. They were Exorcist, that preferred capturing the demon. Rather slaying it.

"Jeez, this thing sure is making a mess." The figure responded, as he put both his arm behind his head.

"Damn Shadow Exorcist. Always having to interfere with our conflict, why do you keep doing that?!" Blaze responded. The figure, then looked at him and replied,

"Look our goals, is to capture and release the demon back in the wild. Rather than you guys easily killing it off." The hooded figure responded.

He then summoned his phantom. His phantom was a fox-human spirit.

"Bure, lets go." The hood figure responded.

"Very well, master." The figure then touched a tree and the bark of the tree transformed into a sword. He's using alchemy to fight? He then went head-on with the draconian, the demon then tried to use its flame. But the figure, jumped before he could get hit. He then used the dull part of the sword, to wound the dragon on his head. It seemed to do critical damage, to it. It stunned the demon, causing it to fall down. Blaze, then stood up and pointed his gun at the demon.

"Now's our chance to kill it!" He shouted. Everyone stood up and started attacking the dragon. However, the Shadow Exorcist deflected everyone attack. Not letting us, lay a scratch on the demon.

"Honestly, I don't have time to mess with you guys. I'm done." He then threw a smoke grenade on the ground. When the smoke cleared out, the figure then disappeared along the dragon.

"Damn it, this is the fourth time, that Exorcist has taken the demon. After, telling the Shadow Exorcist Society. To piss of! Blaze shouted.

"Calm down, what's important is that nobody got hurt and second the Society are honored by the word, meaning that Exorcist is probably working indepently." The group, then seemed shocked.

"You mean, he might be doing this by himself?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Possibly." I replied.

"Well, its getting dark. We should call it a day." I said. We then packed up and went home. I however, stayed at the club room and began to research on the Shadow Exorcist a bit on the Exorcist notepad. I then saw a article, that came a shock to me.

_The Shadow Exorcist are a Society. That captured the demon and purifying them, rather than killing them. The Society was founded 40 years ago, by a women name Azure Hanurana. Who was the first to propose of saving the demons, rather than killing them._

_Article was released 3 years ago._

The Hanurana family, we're the ones who created the Shadow Society. But, that would mean Night is the heir to the Shadow Society. I continued to scroll down the page and saw something that shocked me the most.

_A few months ago, Azure son. Nightwing Hanurana, has became the heir to the Shadow Society. Due to his mother's death by a unknown illness. He now is the current leader of the Society of the Shadow Exorcist. He may be young, but watch out he's a skill Exorcist._

_The Article was Released 3 months ago._

As I continued to read, I found an article that recently came out.

_Leader of the Shadow society, Nightwing Hanurana. Kills the entire Shadow Society. After, all the member started to side with the demon. Sources told us, that Nightwing left the scene of the crime, after killing all the members of the society. His location is unknown and as far as we can tell. It seems the Shadow Exorcist are no more._

_Article was Released a month ago._

My eyes widen, the Shadow Exorcist are extinct. I didn't knew about this until reading it. I then heard a gun click. I then turned around and saw the hooded figure pointing a gun at my face.

"So you found out. Didn't you?" He responded. I then figured who the person was.

"So mind explaining me, why you killed your entire society. Hanurana-San?" I asked him. The figure, then removed his hood and it was Night face that I saw.

"Hmph, so you figured who I really am Obsidia-Senpai. But now, what are you going to do? I can't simply let you go and letting you tell everyone. Its a pity, that i'll have to end your life here." He was about to pull the trigger and stopped.

"However, I think we can make a deal." He released his finger from the gun trigger.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked him.

"Simple, I want you to hack into the Exorcist mainframe network and delete the article. Do that and don't tell anybody about my secret and you may live." He smirked. I glared at him and gave up. I log into my administration with my account and found the article. I then deleted the article of the Shadow Exorcist. He then put down his gun.

"Very good, now don't be go telling anyone about my secret." He then put on his hood and in the moment went into the shadow and disappeared. I then had a ton of question in my head, wanting to know what the heck was going on. I then packed my bag and hurried home. Hoping to understand everything.

Somehow, I know things are going to turn bad.

* * *

**Night's POV**

As I disappeared from the shadow of the club room, and reappeared on top of a huge tree. My Phantom began to talk to me.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" My Phantom asked.

"Heh, its all part of my plan. Bure." I chuckled. I then put my hood on and summoned a portal. I then walked inside and replied.

"Everything, is going to plan." I said, in a casual and evil tone.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Done! Leave a Suggestion for future chapter and make sure to sign up for my story. XD**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Students?

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Students?**

* * *

**Night's POV**

It was dark when I teleported. I was in the upper regions of Japan, suddenly I heard noise. I summoned my blade and pointed my blade at whoever was behind me. It was another hooded figure that was holding a blade and used it, to point on my neck.

"Oh Night, its you." The figure then lowered his weapon.

"Its been awhile, brother." I responded. We then both took off our hoods.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

**Blaze's POV**

I woke up around 6:30 in the morning, I then started to get dressed and ate breakfast before heading out. As I was walking to school, I tried to figure out why the Shadow Exorcist appeared out of nowhere. I then stopped when I noticed Night. I then ran up to him and replied,

"Hanurana-San join the..." He then interrupted me.

"I refuse." He said, in a casual tone. I then fell on the ground.

"Again?!" I shouted.

He nodded his head.

"Namurata-San. I decided never to get involved with Exorcist conflict. Plus you shot at me, when I first met you in the clubroom." He said, in a scared tone.

As we continued to argue. A student unknown to us passed us, she had a strange aura.

"Huh what was that?" Night turned around to look.

"You can sense it too?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. After a while, we decided to head to the class. As we entered the inside front of the school, we saw Sybil and Evia.

"Oh Yaminata-Senpai, Kunoichi-Senpai. What a coincidence." Night said, in a polite voice.

"So Hanurana-Kun have you changed your mind?" Sybil asked me.

"I refuse." The two fell on the ground, just like me when I asked him.

"Oh come one. I heard from Obsidia-San, that your family are skilled Exorcist." Sybil begged me.

"So what, its not like I have the skills fit to be an Exorcist." I responded, sarcastically.

"Good point." The three of us replied. Zoro then appeared.

"Hey Hanurana-San. So have you heard?" Zoro asked.

"Heard what?" I asked him.

"Our class, is having a new students. To be more specific two new one. One from England and the other one in the upper regions in Japan." Zoro responded.

"Really, so both of our classes is going to have a new student?" Sybil asked him.

Yumi then entered.

"Plus the two new transfer students are girls." Yumi replied, out of nowhere.

"How do you know. Otonara-San?" Night asked her.

"I have my sources." She responded. The bell then rang, and everyone headed to class. Me, Night, Yumi, and Zoro we're heading to class. When we entered class we sat down, on our seats which all of us was close to each other except for Night. Who sat at the back-end near the window. Our homeroom teacher, Ara-Senpai entered the class.

"Alright children, settle down. As you may heard, we have a new student today. As well, the 2nd years have a new student as well." The door opened.

"Come in, don't be shy." Ara-Senpai, said cheerfully. The new student walked in, she had blue hair and crystal-blue eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Night. She then introduced herself.

"I'm Mizuki Akua. Please to meet you all." She responded happily. Every male in our class, except for Zoro and me. Started to fell for her. Suddenly Night stood up, In a surprised look.

"A-A-A-Aki-Chan!?" Night shouted, in surprise. Mizuki, then smiled and ran up to him.

"Han-Chan is that you!" She responded, while she examined Night.

"Han-Chan? Aki-Chan?" The whole class, replied in bewilderment. Night, then facepalmed and responded,

"Aki-Chan and I are..." Night, then told us. The whole class screamed.

"EHHHH?! Siblings!" They shouted.

"Half-sibling to be exact. We were born from different mothers." Night responded. Ara-Senpai, then calmed everyone down and we continued class, until break. Which after that is the clubs. All the boys we're talking to Mizuki. While me, Night, and Zoro grabbed a drink.

"So she's your sister?" I asked him.

"Were technically illegitimate brother and sister. Born from different mothers, however grew up together." Night responded.

"So wouldn't that mean, she's an Exorcist as well? However, why are your last names different?" Zoro responded.

"The Hanurana family, didn't treated Aki-Chan. As family, so we both used the last names of our mothers. They treated her ranking as a slave, however my mother and me didn't agreed we that. So we argued with my grandfather and after a while, she became part of the family. However, we still used the last name as a rule." Night responded.

"So what type of Exorcist is she?" I asked Night.

"She's a Summoner. I slacked off of training and studied in school because I didn't want anything involved related to Exorcist and wanted to live a normal life. She's a better Exorcist and I think she deserved to be the heir to the Hanurana family." Night responded.

"So she's basically your exact opposite and also..." I started laughing

"Han-Chan. Aki-Chan, hahaha what type of name are those!" I laughed. Night got angry and splash the canned coffee up my face.

"They were names our mother's gave us to use. To call each other. Besides we didn't want to confuse people." Night then walked away.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

Me, Evia, Mari, and Sybil. We're sitting next to the new student from England, she had cat ear blue hair and a somewhat silent expression. She was writing something in her notebook.

"Um, Yuki-San?" I asked her. She then looked at me and replied,

"Nyte Obsidia, Age 16. ID: 5903478. An Infuser Exorcist, who suffered the attack of Eclipse at a young age. Not only that, but you fused with Eclipse after expressing your true anger. Weapon speciality: Scythe." She said, in a robotic tone.

"Wait you're an Exorcist?" I asked her.

"Sora no Yuki, Age: 16. ID: 6409345. A meister Exorcist. Who specialize in a variety of weapons at a young age. Though being a Half- Angel and demon has caused her trouble around the other Exorcist. Weapon Speciality: Varie."

"So you're a Meister just like me?" Evia replied.

Sora then nodded her head.

"The new students in the 1st year class is also an Exorcist. Mizuki Akua, Age: 14. ID: 000015. A Skilled Summoner Exorcist. Known to be awarded the strongest summoner in the youth Exorcist contest. Add Info: Is part of the Hanurana family and is Nightwing Hanurana Illegitimate Sibling.

"Wow so the new 1st year is an Exorcist and Night's brother interesting." Evia responded.

My eyes widen, if she was part of the Hanurana family. Then that would mean she's part of the Shadow Exorcist. Could Night know this and enroll her in the academy on purpose? I continued to think when I got a alert message from my phone. Saying there's a demon on the lose. The five of us then hurried.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I was on top of the school building. Bure then responded to me.

"So should we tell her master?" Bure asked me.

"No saying that, I'm the leader of the Shadow Exorcist will be a surprise to her. Even if we are related. I just need to wait a little longer." I then noticed a demon.

"Oh look, something interesting to do." My robe and attire then materialize out of a shadow.

"Things will be more interesting." I then put my hood on and jumped off the the building.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD. There's also still more OC slot for this series.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Revelation

**Chapter 5: Dark Revelation **

**Nyte's POV**

As we hurried outside, we saw Blaze, Zoro, and a girl that seemed like an exorcist. We looked at the demon, and saw it was a Light Beast Demon.

"Namurata-San, find the demon weak point. It seems to be protected by a magic wall." I ordered him. He summoned his phantom cerberus and merged with it, to allow him to use the eye of a phantom to locate the weak point.

"I found it, its his head. Everyone attack his head!" He responded. Me, Evia, and Sybil struck its head making it roar in pain. The rest shot and trapped the demon in place. We had the demon right we wanted. That was it, until a hooded figure with a dark robed attire. It was Night, he covered his face to prevent anyone from seeing his identity. Only I know it was him. He cast magic and released the trap from the demon.

"Not again, you damn Shadow Exorcist!" Blaze shouted.

"Heh, this is just too easy." Night, materialized a katana from his hand. He pointed his sword at us. He struck the demon with the handle of his sword, and knocked it out.

"There, there. You're in good hand." He petted the demon. Suddenly, the new girl summoned a giant wyvern and it shot ice out of its mouth. However, he deflected the attack using his blade.

"Grr, you almost had me there." Night grunted. The wyvern disappeared and the girl pointed her staff at Night.

"My name is Mizuki Akua, i'm a part of the Hanurana family and I won't let the demon have salvation." She replied.

"Grr, I won't let you hurt this demon." He pointed his sword at Mizuki. They then went head-on with each other, and their weapons collided. Mizuki pushed Night back and summoned multiple dragon allies to assist her. However, Night easily slice them apart.

"Don't tolerate with me." The beast then awaken, and struck Night. Deflecting the demons attack with his sword, he was sent flying in the air. Which gave Mizuki a chance to summoned a falcon with bladed feathers to attack Night in the air. Striking Night, however Night dodge the attack.

"Dang you're the toughest shadow exorcist. I ever fought." Mizuki grunted.

"Heh, don't underestimate me." Mizuki, then cast a spell trapping her and Night in a barrier.

"What the, I can't get out." He tried breaking the magic circle.

"Everyone destroy the demon, I'll handle him." Mizuki started casting magic and struck Night in the trapping barrier making him immobilize. The others continued the assault with the demon, breaking its shield and striking it down.

"Noo! Guess I don't have a choice, he materialized another blade and started dual-wielding.

"Two blades!" Mizuki said, in surprise. She continued casting magic, but somehow Night deflected all of her attack using his twin swords. Appearing in front of her, and striking her with the dull part of the sword not making her bleed. Just stunning her.

"I don't understand, you could have finish me off. Why?" The magic barrier disappeared.

"Mizuki, watch out!" Blaze, then threw a grenade at Night.

"Shit!" Night, didn't have enough time to guard. Causing a explosion.

"Blaze you idiot! Mizuki there!" Yumi shouted.

"Whoops, I forgot." He replied. The smoked cleared off and we saw the hooded figure hood off. Everyone eyes widen. Mizuki was about to open my eyes.

**Mizuki's POV**

Just as I was about to open my eyes. The hooded-figure had his hood off. When I looked closely, I noticed that face.

"Han-Chan?..." I replied.

"Hey Aki-Chan..." He said, in a silent tone. My eyes widen and I was confused.

"Han-Chan, why are you a Shadow Exorcist?" He turned around to not look at my face.

"I apologize. But you should know. I'm not the brother you used to know now." He responded.

"What the hell, Hanurana-San! You're a Shadow Exorcist!?" Blaze shouted. Everyone soon questioned Night.

"Sorry, everyone. Guess I'm nothing more of a hypocrite. But I had no choice, this is my **Dark Revelation**." A glowing mark, then appeared on Night's face.

"Night, wait you're a demon?!" I said, in a shocked tone. Night, frown soon turn to a evil grin.

"Hahaha, yeah forgive me. Mizuki, your brother has turn into a demon." He continued laughing.

"Dark Revelation... what do you mean?" Nyte asked.

"Dark Revelation, is the ritual for Shadow Exorcist. It is performed when a member of the Shadow Society has gain a special rank of the society. They make a contract with a demon lord." Sora responded.

"A contract, with a demon lord?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Guess, you could say. I don't have a choice, I knew from the day I was born that this was my destiny." Night's eyes soon turned demonic. Soon his body, started to turn demonic and he took into a form of a necromancer.

"Everyone stop Night! If we don't he'll turn into a demon!" Nyte shouted.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave A suggestion XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Regret

**Chapter 6: Regret.**

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

As we attacked the demonic Night, he was charging towards us. I got closed to him and struck him with my scythe, however he deflected my attack with his demonic sword.

"Haha, that all you got Exorcist?!" He laughed maniacally. I then summoned Eclipse and he striked him in the back.

"I wasn't finished yet." I replied. There was a wound on Night's Back, and he was down on the ground. "Alright, we're winning!" I shouted. But then, a dark ooze slowly came out of Night and soon the ooze took shape. My eyes widen.

"Everyone, be careful! We're dealing with an Akuma!" I shouted.

"An Akuma?" Blaze responded.

"Akuma, are demon that were created by humans who accepted demon contracts. They are extremely powerful and dangerous demons. It seems this Akuma is the shape of a Reaper. Don't let its scythe come in contact with you, it will mean instant death for you." Sora responded. The Akuma, then swiftly moved fast holding the incapacitated Night in his hand. It appeared right in front of me and tried to strike me, however I blocked it before it could come in contact with me. I jumped back, to keep my distance against this powerful demon.

"Hahahaha, more more! I want this child wholly!" The Akuma, ooze started covering Night. If my studies of the Akuma are right, then its power comes from the user itself.

"Everyone, listen up! In order to weaken the Akuma, we're going to have to get Night out of its hand. However, we have to hurry. If we don't get Night out of there in 10 minutes. He'll be killed and his soul will be used as a power source for that thing!" We started to get closer to the Akuma, trying to free Night. Blaze went first and tried shooting Night out of there. The demon, tried striking Blaze with his scythe. But Blaze, got out of there before he could get hit.

"Damn it, it seems regular bullets won't get through that thing!" Blaze replied, reloading his pistols. Sora, leaped towards the Akuma with Magic Bombs in her hand.

"Lets try explosives then!" Sora, threw the Magic Bombs at the demon. Making a elemental explosion, when the smoke cleared off. The Akuma was barely damage.

"Grr, damn it. This thing is impossible to kill." Sora, replied. I went next, and ran towards the demon and struck my scythe again. However, it deflected my attack.

"Your efforts are futile!" It then strike. I guard it and my scythe broke into pieces, sending me flying in the air. Luckily, the scythe didn't come in contact with my skin.

"Nyte!" Mari, started running towards me.

"Damn, its too strong." I replied, in pain. The Akuma, appeared before me and Mari and was to strike. I used myself to protect Mari. Waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Fatality!" A voice shouted. A quick slash of light, struck the demon cutting his arm and Night removed from his clutches. Someone appeared out of the wind, holding Night. When I got a closer look, on who it was. It was Weapon Master Trainer Rena!

"Phew, I'M glad i'd made it." Rena replied.

"Mentor Rena! What are you doing here?" Evia, ran up to her.

"I came here as soon as possible. When I got an alert from headquarters that their was an Akuma attack at Velder High. Anyway, I think this boy is the cause of it."

Evia nodded her head. Rena, placed Night on the ground and grabbed out a blade. It was the legendary elven blade Erendil. She pointed her blade, at the Akuma.

"How dare you, terrorize the peace of Elrios. For that, you shall have no salvation!" She responded.

"Damn you bitch!" The Akuma, grabbed its scythe and was about to strike Rena. Another figure appeared punching the Akuma with a demonic-like fist. As I look, on who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. Its the strongest Asura Hunter out there. Its the deadly-black crow, Raven!

"So headquarters send me over here. To deal with a low-rank Akuma. Man this is boring, well lets get this over with." Raven, dashed towards the Akuma and punched it with his fist, he then shot fireballs out of his arm burning the Akuma. After a while, the Akuma didn't seemed to respond. "Hmph, too easy." Raven was about to walk away, when the Akuma popped out of nowhere opening its huge jaw. Trying to bite Raven's head off, but he used his demon-fist to grab its skull. "Heh, Nice try. But there's no way you can kill me. I've dealt with stronger Akuma than you, in other words, you should had run away when you had the chance. Well, I think its about time you go to hell!" Raven, crushed the Akuma Skull, which cause the rest of its body to dissolve. "Man that was just too easy!" He replied, with a bored tone.

"Raven Honey!" Rena ran up to him, hugging him.

"Oh hey dear, so where's the boy that unleashed the Akuma?" He asked him. Rena, pointed to Night and Raven walked to him.

"Sorry kid, but you put this upon himself. Don't worry, i'll make it quick and painless." He charged an immense fire at Night, just as he was about to burn Night to a crisped. Mizuki used herself as a shield to protect him.

"Please don't kill him!" She begged him.

"Exorcist Mizuki, do you have any idea who that is? He's a dangerous outlaw of the Exorcist society. His crimes are Performing the Dark Revelation, and making a contract with a Demon Lord. Do you have any idea of what might happen, if we let a man like him run wild in this place?!" Raven shouted.

"I know that, but he's my brother!" She replied.

"If you go against, the orders of your superior. I will treat you as an enemy and will have no trouble destroying you!" He shouted again.

"Go ahead!" She responded.

"Very well! I hope you won't **regret **your action! Raven, started charging up his fireballs and was about to shot his cannon. Just before, he could do that. Ara-Senesi, pushed his fireball, the other way. Defending the two.

"What the hell! Asura Hunter Trainer Ara! Do you have any idea, what you just done!" Ara, slapped Raven and responded.

"Just because, he a Shadow Exorcist. Doesn't give you the right to kill them! Their both my students." She responded.

"That child is a demon!" She responded.

"So what, aren't you and I half-demon?!" She protested.

"Yeah, but... we were lucky!"

"We weren't lucky, we don't need luck. We are Exorcist." Ara then looks at Night.

"And I believe, this boy. Has what it takes to be one of us." She responded.

"Are you crazy?!" Raven shouted.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ara, said in a dark aura. Raven, began to get terrified.

"N-no ma'am!" Raven replied, scared.

"Good." She said, happily.

"Ara-Sensei, you're an Exorcist?!" Everyone seemed shocked.

"Why yes, sorry about not telling you. Allow me to probably introduce myself. I'm Ara Hann, Asura Hunter, and the Spirit wielder of Gumiho. Another thing, is that I'm also the new Infuser and Asura Hunter trainer, as well as the Exorcist Instructor for Velder High." She replied.

"Our new, Instructor?!" Everyone seemed shocked.

"Yes, please take care of me." She smiled. Mizuki, stood up.

"Thank you, for saving Night's life." She bowed at Ara-Sensei.

"I didn't do anything, it was everyone who pitched in to save him." She said happily.

"Damn it, what am I going to say to HQ about this?" Raven replied, while his demon arm disappeared turning into a regular human arm.

"Tell them, i'll take full responsibility for what happened." Ara responded.

"Fine then, but the next time. This kid, releases another Akuma. I'm killing him!"

"Very well."

Raven and Rena left the area, and the day ended fast. Ara-Sensei, carried Night to the infirmary, as Mizuki followed her. I start to wonder, about Night? Will he **regret** and make up for his sins? I thought.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave A Suggestion XD**


	8. Chapter 7: Trust

**Hiya, sorry about not updating The Other Children. I was working on some other stories, and was being lazy. So I like to apologize for not updating this sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Trust**

* * *

**Night's POV**

(Where am I?) It was dark, cold, and lonely. Nobody was around me, I smirked. "Oh thats right. I'm dead. Oh well, it was my fate anyway." I then heard a familiar voice.

"Are you really my son?!" I turned around and saw my mother. I gave a depressed look.

"What's the point, I already followed the wrong path and its too late. To change it, this is my fate." My mother, walked up to me and slapped me. She seemed very angry like me.

"If you're going to act like that. Then do that when you're dead!" She shouted at me. My eyes widen, and a bright light appeared in my face. When it cleared up I saw a ceiling.(Where am I?). I stood up on the bed and looked around. This must be the infirmary.

"Ah, so you're awake." I looked at the door entrance and saw Ara-Sensei. What is she doing here? She continued to spoke. "You're Exorcist buddies. Left to home."

"Huh, Exorcist. Wait Sensei? Don't tell me you're..." She smiled.

"Please, to meet you. Nightwing Hanurana. Today, I'll be the Exorcist Instructor of Velder High."

"Sensei, you two. You're an Exorcist too. Why? Why does everyone I know have to be an Exorcist. Even my sister..." Tears started to run down my face.

"Huh, are you alright?!" She started panic.

"Why, why... I wish I could just die. I don't deserve this sympathy. After all, what I've down." I soon started to cry. Sensei began to panic.

"Ah! what do I do? Hey Hanurana-San, calm down..." She tried to cheer me up, as I continued feeling sad, another person entered the room.

"Geez, Han-Chan. You're like the crybaby I've known since we were little." Mizuki, was standing there, tearing up and smiling.

"*Sniff* Aki-Chan..." I calmed down a bit.

"Han-Chan. Please stop cryin." She walked up to me and hugged me. "Everything, going to fine. Please, stop cryin." I slowly stopped and began to hug her back and after a while, Ara began to explain.

"Well anyway, now that you're sibling reunion is done. I want to let you know, that tomorrow I want to see you two, in the Club Room in the morning. Don't worry, I'll write a excuse note. Until, then. Akua-San, please escort Night back to you two house." I started to feel shocked.

"Aki-Chan. What did she meant by our house?" She handed me a letter from my Half-Mother(Mizuki's Mother), sent to me, I began to read it.

* * *

**Dear, Night.**

**Its so great to write to you again. Well anyway, I have a favor to ask.**

**Mizuki, going to start attending your school starting today, and I didn't prepare money, for her to rent a place to live. So Since you live in a two-story house. Please, let Mizuki live with you. I mean its no problem for you, since you two are siblings. Well thank you. ^w^**

**You're Dear Half-Mother**

**Kuronae Akua.**

* * *

I looked with a stunned look at my face. "I'm sure this is a surprise to you Night." Mizuki Spoke. I simply replied, in a scary tone.

"A surprise. What type of Half-Mother are you Kuronae? I'm going to kill you one day." Saying, in that tone. Made both Ara and Mizuki. Have a scared look on their faces.

"First you're brother started crying. Now, he's acting scary." Ara, was hiding behind Mizuki.

"Well, Night. Has interesting personality." Mizuki, faked a laughed. And before you know it, the day ended quickly.

* * *

**The Next Day**

*Yawn* I woke up in my bed, looking at the clock. It was 6:30, it was still a little bit early. But I woke up anyway, I got out of bed and took a shower. After that, I began to prepare breakfast. While I was preparing breakfast, I decided to wake Mizuki up, in her room. Which was across mine.

*Knock* *Knock*...There was no response. I knocked once more and there was no response again. "Aki-Chan, I'm coming in." I opened the door, and saw her lying down on her futon, covering her head with her pillow. I started to shake her to try and wake her up.

"Oi, if you don't wake up. We're going to be late for school." She just ignore and replied to me.

"Han-Chan...five more minutes." She continues to sleep. (*Sigh* I didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice). I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and went back to her room. I pour water into her face. Immediately waking her up.

"Ah! Cold Cold Cold! Han-Chan you're so mean." She gave a pouty face.

"I only did that, because you didn't wake up. Sheesh now you're nightgown all wet. Go and get changed." I left the room and closed the door. (Geez, why do I have to be the crybaby. I mean she's only a day younger than me). I took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. Just as I finished, Mizuki was already downstairs dressed in her school uniform.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't catch a cold." She started to get pissed.

"Hey, you're the one who poured the cold water!"

"I only did that, because you chose to ignore me and didn't woke up. So I simply, would do what any other sibling would do. Pour water into the sibling face."

"How is that regular!"

"Relax, every older brother. Does that to their younger sister in the morning. Its pretty common around these areas." I lied to her. The response, seemed to calm her down.

"Oh really. Guess, it can't be helped then." She started be cheerful again. We ate our breakfast, and headed towards school. When we got to school, a swarm a boys appeared surrounding Mizuki. I guess, she's pretty popular with the boy's around here.

"Aki-Chan. Try catch up to me. I'm going to go ahead." I left to the clubroom and headed to the meeting room, where all the Exorcist were gather there. They gave me a cold look. Probably, because they found out I was a Shadow Exorcist. Ara, then broke the mood down.

"Ahem, anyways. This is the first meeting, will have as you're new instructor. Now before, we start we need a Representative to be the team leaders. Any suggestion.?" I raised my hand.

"Ah yes, Night. Do you have anyone in suggestion?" I nodded my head.

"I nominate Aki-Chan. To be the team leader." Zoro and Sybil objected.

"I refused, Akua-San. To become leader, she's part of the Hanurana Family after all. So she's the same as Hanurana-San." I got pissed at the comment. I stood up.

"So you want to say that to my little sis?" I got angry at him.

"Hanurana, Akuraka. Calm down, we're all allies here. There's no need for violence." Blaze spoke.

"Well I'm going to have to agreed with Zoro. After all, even though Akua-San is innocent. She may in the near future may follow his brother's orders."

"Honestly, the whole Hanurana family. Are a disgrace, even the Akua family who married into the family. There all..." Just before he could finish, I grabbed by the collar of his shirt and punched him. Everyone, soon pointed their weapons at me.

"Hanurana-San. If you continued to resort to violence. We will hurt you." Nyte responded. I simply smirked at his threat and responded.

"Hah, that so." I summoned my dual katana's. "Then, I'll take all of you on!" I was about to attack. When Ara-Sensei stopped all of us.

"ENOUGH! If you are going to resort to violence. Then take it in the training room." We listen to Ara, and headed to the training room. Where I will show these damn exorcist. Not to mess, with my family or my Sister.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

**Mizuki's POV**

* * *

I opened the door, to the meeting room and saw that Ara-Sensei was only there. "Sensei *Huff* where's everyone?".

"*Sigh* They all went to the training room. Apparently, Zoro, Blaze, Sybil, and Nyte. Went to pick a fight with Night. So they're going to settle things there. I immediately ran to the training room, where I saw Zoro, Blaze, Sybil, Nyte. Fighting against Night, he seemed tired.

"*Huff* *Huff* Damn, I guess I shouldn't underestimate you guys." Night, hair started to glow silver. "Guess I can fight with no restraint!" Night, began to transform and his movement began much fast. He began attacking Zoro first, performing an attack as if he was dancing. Making Zoro lose his balance and knocked out of the ring. He went after Sybil, next and did the same thing to her as to Zoro. Knocking her out of the ring.

"Damn, he's strong. Guess this is the power of the Hanurana family." Zoro responded. Blaze and Nyte, then tried to strike Night. But he guarded it with his katana's and tried to counter attack them. But ended up missing them. Blaze, then threw a grenade at Night. But Night cleanly sliced the grenade before it could explode. Nyte, then took a swing at Night. But failed to land a scratch on him.

"Damn, we can't seemed to land a hit on him." Blaze replied. They were both tired out, so I decided to finished it.

"Man this is boring. Its time to end this." A veil of aura, started to surround Night and soon swords made of magic appeared. It started to float around Night. He attacked and the summoned swords attack. Hitting Blaze and Nyte, injuring them heavily. I had to stop Night, before he went out of control. I noticed a brick, on the ground. So I threw it at Night, before he could cause further damage.

"Ow!" Night, said in pain. Pressuring his head, to ease the pain. As he did that, his hair turn back to normal and the summoned swords disappeared. I walked up to him and slapped him.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" We began to fight.

"What was that for. You almost send those four to the hospital."

"I was trying to defend you!"

"Defend me, my ass!" As we continued to fight, the others were watching us from afar.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Damn, Hanurana-San. Strong." I sat down, grunting in pain. Nyte, stood up and gave me a hand. Zoro, still seemed distrustful of Night.

"I still can't **trust** those two." He replied, in a quiet tone.

"Still you must admit. Those two act like regular kids." Sybil began to spoke.

"You're right, maybe we should trust Hanurana-San a bit. Even if he's going to give us the cold shoulder." I spoke. Zoro, then countered my speech.

"How are we going to do that. If we try talking to him, he's just going to point his swords at us and start attacking us."

"Well, he'll listen to his sister. So there's still a chance, he might lighten up with us. Besides, if he tries anything funny. His sister will stop him." Nyte, began to support my speech.

"Namurata-San got a point. If we befriend Hanurana. We can convert and convince him to be a Exorcist and leave his path as a Shadow Exorcist. Not only that, he's a pretty strong Exorcist."

"Then its settle, will accept Hanurana as one our own." Everyone, began to agreed. Though Zoro is having a bit of a concern. I'm sure he'll began to trust Night in the future.

But will Night **trust** us?

* * *

**~Meanwhile in the upper parts of Japan. In the mountains~**

"Tsk, looks like Night got himself capture by the Exorcist." A dark voice replied. Another voice, spoke in.

"But you must admit. He is the type of person to get closer to enemies. Perhaps this is part of his plan." A feminine voice spoke this time. The group began to chatter, until someone rose their voice.

"Enough! Night not the one to easily get captured. Unless, the Akuma Hunters appeared and stopped his plan." The leaders voice spoke up.

"Oh really, well he's your brother. So I'm guessing you have a plan to get him back." The dark voice spoke against. The leader removed his hood, showing a silver hair figure. With dark-looking hazel eyes. Smiling evilly.

"Oh I do. However, there someone in our way that preventing Night to return. Our Half-Sister." I took out my blade and dipped in poison. Chuckling. "You may be blood-related Mizuki, to me and Night. But Me and him are born of the same mother. So we have a closer bond, which you won't break. To make sure, it doesn't break. I'll have to get rid of you. After all...this is all for Night's sake." I dismissed everyone, and when everyone disappeared. I took out a photo, of Me, Night, and Mizuki. When we were only young. I smiled darkly.

"You could have had a different path. If you didn't join them Mizuki. But its too late to change it." I tear Mizuki off from the photo, leaving me only and Night on the photo. The picture of her, I simply burned up. Watching it as it turn into ashes. I put the photo back and left the meeting room.

Don't worry, Night. You only need to **trust** me now and forever.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Hi, since this is a OC's stories. As well, as the Exorcist(Protagonist). I'm also, going to be putting Singups for Shadow Exorcist(Antagonist). If you want to be a Shadow Exorcist PM me with the same info as the Exorcist info. But, I would also like your character to have a demon form.(Because the Shadow Exorcist, made contracts with demons. So they have the ability to turn into demons). Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward for more OC's to join.**


	9. Chapter 8:Vengeance

**Chapter 8**

**Vengeance**

* * *

**?'s POV**

In the dark corridor of the meeting room, I sat on my chair looking at the photo of me and Night. It was a wonderful childhood. With just me and him, everything was peaceful, until that damn Witch of a sister, Mizuki. Took him away from me. Today, I will slay her and bring Night back to his senses. With a snap of my finger, two shadow exorcist appeared in an instant. They, we're wearing their robes attire and had their hood on, that I couldn't see their faces. But I knew who those two were.

"You called?" A relax voiced responded. I walked towards them and removed my hood.

"Hello Kage and Chrono. Glad you came in time, I want you to accompany me to Velder High." Chrono, who stilled was hooded spoke in.

"Heh, so we're finally going to get Night back?" I nodded my head.

"I want this to be a blend in mission. Do whatever, it takes to keep yourself hidden from the exorcist. If they grow suspicious of you, neutralize and render them unconscious. Do not harm Night in anyway. I'm sure he'll reasonably come back easily. Also, one more thing if you find my sister...report to me." I put my hood on and walked away.

"What are you going to do to her?" Kage responded. I took out my poison-covered blade.

"Simple, I'm going to kill her. So that Night will know his true purpose. I'll stop anyone that gets in our way. Just like what I did to our mother." I used the shadows to teleport to the outskirts of Velder, and wait for the plan to execute. Sorry Sis, this is your time.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"*Yawn* man class was tiring." I was talking to Mizuki and Nyte.

"Also, Hanurana-San. You have you're a duty as an Exorcist."

"Screw that Obsidia-Senpai. The only reason, why I joined. Was I was forced to. I couldn't decline even if I wanted to." I took a deep breath of depression.

"Oh come on, Han-Chan. At least, we get to work with each other everyday." My sister said cheerfully at me. That only lead me to smile and pat her in the head.

"You know, that might be not bad. As long, as you're around. I don't feel trouble at all." We headed to the club room after class and saw everyone in the meeting room. They weren't given me a cold stare, like last week. The only one, that doesn't seemed to trust me is Zoro. Guess he really doesn't like the Shadow Exorcist.

"Ah, you three are finally here. We were just about to start." Ara-Sensei replied. We took a seat, with the others and heard what our instructor had to say. She started to open a projector showing different demons. "Today, we will be talking about the demons that rebel, against their race and now work for the exorcist. A long time ago, when the Nasod's the first civilization to ever settled in Elrios we're still around and the war against Nasods or the humans as what we are called, fought against the demons. There were some demons that refused to fight the humans because some of them we're friends with them or have been allies for a long time. Decided to fight against their own races, to protect humanity. These demons we're accepted into the humans. However, Glaive(Guardian and protector of the demons) eradicated the demon traitors and their , Lady El(Protector of the Humans) gave the fallen demons salvation, by saving their soul and attaching them to Exorcist. These demons are called Phantoms, the spirit that fight for us. Now, centuries later. Lady El, made a miracle that protected the demons that fought against us. Against Glaive dark curse of rebelling against the demon you shall be obliterated. El, countered it herself. By coating the demons in light el. Now in the present, Humans and Rebel Demons live peacefully together in certain locations of Elrios." Mizuki, rose her hand.

"Question, is it possible for a Human and Demon to have an offspring?" Everyone, fell on the floor after hearing that question. Ara, cheerfully responded.

"Why yes, its possible. After all..." Ara, popped out ear.

"I'm a half-demon. My mother was human and my father was a fox demon." It wasn't pretty surprising for us, since everyone knew that it was possible. But, Mizuki probably doesn't now. Zoro, then raised his hand.

"Let me ask. Is it possible for one to become a demon. When they we're born a human?" Ara, gave a depressed look.

"There is. However, it was forbidden three months ago to perform the Dark Revelation. Which turn you into a demon. People, who turned into demons before the Ritual was forbidden we're accepted in as Exorcist. However, if someone were to commit it now...It would mean, you betrayed humankind and in a result, shall be targeted by Exorcist." Everyone, began to stare at me.

"Say, Hanurana-San? Didn't you perform the Dark Revelation?" Yumi asked.

"I performed it a year ago, when I was still a Shadow Exorcist. Before, it was illegal to perform it."

"So wouldn't that mean. You're a demon?" I spoke in the detail she was missing.

"There were two types of contracts. One is you made a contract we're it only turn you into a half-demon. Whereas the other, turns you into a Demon. I'm a half-demon." Ara continued to talk and pretty soon the lecture was over and we were free to do whatever we want. I simply headed out, to the top of the school and decided to take a nap.

(Man the wind feels great. I can't believe it would feel this great).Fox ears popped out, of my hair as the comfort of the breeze gave me a chill. The moment, only last for a moment. When I felt the presence, of Dark El surrounding the area. I immediately got up and did a backflip. Before, I saw a portal of darkness appearing in front of me. As, it continued to stay, a figure came out of the portal. He was a familiar figure, that I knew.

"Well, you're doing as well as ever Night?" The figure removed his hood, and a familiar face I had known since I was a child appeared in front of me.

"Eden...what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, dear brother. We came to take you back home. Back to the Shadow Order." He gave me a fiendish look. I cleared my throat and became cautious.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My home's here in Velder." Cheerfully spoken. However, his face gave a dark look, he took out a dagger out of his hilt.

"Guess, our witch sister gotten to you." My eyes widen. I took a quick whiff, when I smelled something funny. Coming from the blade.

"Eden, is that blade..." He gave, a devilish smile.

"Why, yes. Its covered with the most venomous substance. That only came, from a poison demon. One touch of this venom, can make a person weak in seconds. Its basically equivalent to dying brutally. It makes the bones of the user weak, making them feel weak. As well, as numbing and burning their bodies in just an hour. Rendering them weak and immobile, until the poison kills its victim." He licked the blade.

"However, for us half-demons and demons. The poison simply water to us, a deadly water. It won't kill her, as long as our sister a demon. Oh wait, what's that? Oh thats right, our sister isn't a demon. Ahahahaha!"

"You're going too far. Eden!" I shouted at him. The door opened.

"Oh perfect timing." Eden started smirking. I turned around, to see who it was. It was Mizuki.

"Aki-Chan!" Mizuki, looked at Eden. With a surprised looked, she smiled.

"Wha, Brother Eden is that you?! I can't believe it, how's it been!"

"Aki-Chan, run away. Thats not the brother we used..." Just before, I could finished. Eden, struck me on the back knocking me out. Before, knocking out. I spoke these words to Eden.

"Damn you. Demon..."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

"Mizuki, run away. Thats not the brother we used..." Just before, Night could finished. Eden, struck Night. Knocking him out.

"Hey Eden-Chan, why did you do that to Han-Chan!?" I said, with anger. He stood still, and after a while started to laugh.

"Mizuki, ever since we were little. You always, kept Night to yourself when we played. You always, look like a innocent girl, without a care in the world...(Looks at me, dark and fiendish) But you're truly a Witch, thats actually manipulating Night. I can't let a bitch like you live. Just as, our mother."

"Eden, don't tell me you killed you and Han-Chan's mother?" He started laughing.

"Hahaha, I did. The demons told me. That our mother was manipulating Night, and was going to separate us. So to prevented that, I used this dagger and stabbed her. To made sure everyone knew it wasn't murder. I simply placed her medicine pills and put blood on her mouth. To think that she died from an unknown unconscious. Now to make sure, that doesn't happen. I'm going to kill you." Eden, runs towards me trying to stab me with his knife. I simply dodged it and summoned my staff.

"You definitely have gone insane. I'm sorry Eden. But I'll have to exorcise you." I began to attacked him.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Man, Hanurana-San. Always keep to himself." I was walking with Zoro and Yumi near the outskirts of the forest near Velder High.

"We can't trust him." Zoro added.

"Man you always, think negative of him Akuraka-San. I mean, you should give him a chance." Yumi responded. As we continued, Zoro stopped.

"Everyone, I sense someone. With an immense amount of Dark El. Be cautious." We took out our weapons, and waited for it to come out. A figure, with a hood wearing the Shadow Exorcist attire."

"A Shadow Exorcist?! What are they doing here. I thought Night was the only Shadow Exorcist." The figure, removed his hood and a red-hair man with an eye-patch was shown.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. However its a shame that I'm going to have to kill you." He summoned a staff and removed his robe showing a fancy dressed young-man.

"Phatasma, lets finish this quickly. So that I don't get any blood on my clothes." A gear-like phantom float behind the young-man.

"Very well, young master." The demon, was then absorb into the man and a glove appeared on his right hand. He twirled his staff with his rand hand and portals appeared. Out came giant chains heading towards us.

"Zoro, Yumi. Evasive Maneuver!" I shouted and we began to dodged the chains. The chains went everywhere, destroying the trees of the forest. The three of us saw an opportunity to strike and went head-on towards him. He simply just smirked.

"Really, this is the best you can do? You're all boring." He snapped his finger, and the giant chains, were multiplied into small chains and was heading towards us.

"Watch out!" Zoro, pushed Me and Yumi out of the way. To avoid getting hit, the chains began to constrict Zoro bodies and trapped him. Every second, it began squeezing him harder.

"You bastard. Are you really going to kill us?!"

"Heh, I was originally not supposed to kill you guys. However, the boss made a change in plan. Kill all the Exorcist trainees." He said, with a fiendish tone.

"Blood soon, started coming out of the chain." I began to run up to the man, and tried to kick him. But he simply deflected it with his staff and pushed me back with a force. If we didn't do something quick Zoro, was going to die...

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I was in the meeting room, with Mari,Sybil,Evia, and Sora. We were on the Exorcist hub web page to see if I can retrieve the article that Night forced me to delete. A long time ago. I was lucky, enough to recovered the articles that I haven't read yet. I began reading it and after, I explained everything to the sophomore Exorcist.

"Wait, a minute. Night's mother was actually murdered?!" Sybil said in shocked.

"Yeah, in the second article I read before. It said, that his mother died from an unknown sickness. But according to article 6, which was released a week ago. They found out, that she was murdered by reading the autopsy files and examining carefully."

"Wait, so who murdered Night's mother?" Evia asked.

"Locals say, it was one of Azure children. Either Night or his full blood brother, Eden."

"You wouldn't think that Night killed her mother?" Mari, replied.

"Negative, my records show that Night has never murdered anyone or demons. Rather than capturing them. However, this Eden fellow isn't registered in the Exorcist Bio." Sora, spoked like a robot.

"Meaning, that this Eden person. Is the suspect. There's one more last article, here lets read it." Just as, we were about to read it. It disappeared in an instant and a figure appeared next to Ara's Sensei desk.

"Sorry, but I can't let you read this anymore." He placed my laptop on Ara's desk and smashed it using his fist along with the desk. With immediately respond, by taking out our weapon. His attire's tells what he is. A shadow exorcist. He removed his hood and a dark skin. Slicked-black haired man with feline eyes made an appearance.

"Well, I never thought I be fighting kids.(Eye expression changes) As well, as kill you." He removed his robe and summoned two small phantom.

"Two Phantoms. How is that possible?" It almost impossible to own two phantoms. Yet, he has two.

"Noel, Trish. I could use your guys helps."

"Fine, Kage. But don't go abusing my strength like last time." The phantom Noel spoked and was absorbed by the man. A dark gauntlet appeared on his hands.

"Lets just get this over with." The phantom Trish, was absorbed and his legs began to glow. The man, ready himself to attack and in an instant disappeared.

"What the?!" The man appeared in front of me and his hand was engulfed in a black flame. He punched me in the stomach and it send me flying on the walls. Spitting out blood out of my mouth at impact.

"Nyte!" Mari, ran up to me. The others tried to struck him. Sora, went up close and tried to strike him with the swords hidden in her sleeve. But the man, kept dodging her attacks. He tried kicking him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her on the wall. Leaving her unconscious.

"Damn, he's too strong." I said, in pain. Evia and Sybil began attacking him, but the figure kept dodging their attacks and soon left them tired.

"*Huff* *Huff* He's too fast." Evia responded. We looked at the man, and he was yet from being tired.

"Oh come one, is this what the Velder High Exorcist can do. I thought you been more powerful." We weren't weak, he was just too powerful. At this rate, will all end up dead. We had to think on how we we're going to beat him and fast. I don't know how long I'll survive after being punched like that and just one hit.

Lady El, please lend us your blessing.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

As I continued to attack Eden, with spells and summoned beast. He simply dodged it and tried to strike me with the dagger. He could be using different skills, why is he just using the blade. I flipped backwards and was next to Night. I decided to try and wake him up.

"Han-Chan, wake up!" I shook him, and he slowly began to woke up.

"Aki-Chan...?" I was relieved at first, however... I felt something stab me in the back. Soon my eyes, became dilated and I began to slowly become weak.

"Aki-Chan!" I heard Night screaming.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"Aki-Chan!" I screamed, as she got stabbed by the knife. I caught her, before she reached the ground and I began to tried to wake her up.

"Aki-Chan! Aki-Chan! Wake up!" I begged for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Han-Chan, sorry...I wasn't cautious. I ended up getting myself killed." I slowly, began to tear up and soon I started to say her name.

"Mizuki, don't say that. You're going to make it!" She began to smile and tears running down her face.

"Han-Chan...I'm glad that you called me by my first name. Like, when we were kids. I'm glad, I got to be your sister. Till the very end." She slowly closed her eyes and spoke with her dying words. "Thank you for everything, Night..." Her body, stopped moving. Her face began to get pale. I soon started crying not long after.

"No, Noooo. Mizuki, don't die. No!" I began to cry, as I was crying Eden began to laugh.

"Ahahaha, I finally did it. I released my brother, from those witches curse. Now your free Night." I slowly placed Mizuki's body down. My face was covered with the shadow, I began to stood up and walked towards Eden.

"Don't worry Night, you're brother will always be with you." He said, with glee. I began to spoke.

"You...bastard." He couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He was still smiling.

"You Bastard!" I punched him in the face, as hard as I can. Sending him flying and straight to the ground.

"What, but I..."

"I'm going to kill you!After what you did to Mizuki. I can't forgive you." My hair started to turn silver and my eyes changed to a crimson orange. Light el, suddenly started to surround me. I looked at him, with my eye with an intent to kill look at him. He soon started to get scared.

"No...those eyes. Those are the eyes of our Witch Sister. Night, she possessed you!" He grabbed, out his sword.

"There's only one way to save you. I'll have to kill you and that way I can make you my phantom." I summoned my dual katana.

"Brother..No. I can't call you my brother anymore. You're no brother of mine. If you kill family." I rushed towards him, ready to end his life.

Its time I get **Vengeance**.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Hi, I like the following people for joining the series.**

**Exorcist:**

**Blaze(Anon. Author OC)**

**Zoro(Ultimation OC)**

**Yumi(Yumi-San Angel OC)**

**Nyte and Mari(RavenKhoatic OC)**

**Evia(Solomon and Evia OC)**

**Sybil(Sweet Trickester OC)**

**Sora/Yuki (TsukixnoEvernight OC)  
**

* * *

**Shadow Exorcist:**

**Chrono(RubyCrusade OC)**

**Kage(TheShadowUzumaki OC)**

* * *

**Please note, that these aren't all the OC's that everybody posted. I'm going to show them in future chapters.**


End file.
